A Reading of the Quarter Quell Cards
by charlieal12
Summary: Of the 20 Quarter Quells designed before the instillment of the Hunger Games, only 3 were ever played out before the Mockingjay Rebellion abolished the Hunger Games. The following document contains all of the cards placed inside of the infamous Quarter Quell Box. One-Shot.


_"The little boy in white steps forward, holding out the box as he opens the lid. We can see the upright rows of yellowed envelopes. Whoever devised the Quarter Quell system had prepared for centuries of Hunger Games"_

 _-Katniss Everdeen_

On the evening of June 23rd, Year 1 PHG (Post Hunger Games), a day previously known to all as Reaping Day, President Marie Paylor called for a press conference at the Tribute Memorial Monument located in the Capitol. Surrounded by the 16 surviving victors of the Hunger Games, She declared the day Tribute Remembrance Day, as well as July 14 as Victor's Day and July 17 as Mockingjay Day. As a way of giving the Games an Official End, President Paylor read through all 20 of the Quarter Quell cards placed in the infamous Quell Box by the Capitol Congress over 78 years previous, and then took time to read through the names of all 1,800 tributes in the games. A moment of silence was held following the reading in honor of all victims of the Hunger Games and the rebellion. Paylor officially declared end of The Hunger Games, and declared them unconstitutional by the New Constitution of Panem.

The following are those 20 cards:

On the 25th Anniversary , as a reminder to the rebels that their children were dying because of their choice to initiate violence, each district is to vote in their tributes.

On the 50th Anniversary, as a reminder that two rebels died for each Capitol citizen, every district is to reap twice the number of usual tributes.

On the 75th Anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the tributes are to be reaped from the existing pool of victors. ( NOTE: This card is strongly believed to have been changed due to the events of the 74th Games, and the identical nature between this card and that for the 200th games. The true card is believed to have been destroyed, and no other 3rd quell cards have been discovered)

On the100th Anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that the Capitol will always remember their names and actions, tributes are to be related to families of tributes who competed in the 1st Hunger games.

On the 125th Anniversary, as a reminder to rebels that the Capitol destroyed both their strongest and weakest members, tributes are to be reaped exclusively from the district with the most recorded Victors, and that with the least.

On the 150th Anniversary, as a reminder to rebels that they were heartless killers, all tributes this year are to be convicted murderers.

On the 175th Anniversary, as a reminder to rebels that they killed countless Capitol children, all children who compete in this year's games are to be 12 years old.

On the 200th Anniversary, as a reminder to rebels that no one is free from the Capitol's power, tributes are to be reaped from each district's pool of living victors.

On the 225th Anniversary, as a reminder to rebels that the Capitol has direct power over their lives, tributes are not to be reaped, but each district's Capitol Escort is to approach and directly choose the two tributes they would like to participate in the games.

On the 250th Anniversary, as a reward to district citizens for complying for 250 years, the victor this year is to exempt their district from the Games until the next quarter quell. As a reminder to rebels that their small victories during the rebellion came with a price, the first district to lose both of their tributes this year are to reap 2 extra tributes until the next quarter quell to make up for those from the winning district.

On the 275th Anniversary, as a reminder to rebels that many Capitol citizens where left disabled following the rebellion, tributes of these games are all to be of a physical or mental disability.

On the 300th Anniversary, as a reminder to rebels that the smartest among them can't surpass the Capitol, tributes must be in the top 2% of their school's graduating class.

On the 325th Anniversary, as a reminder to rebels that no one can escape their fates, there are to be no volunteers this year.

On the 350th Anniversary, to remind rebels that any attempts at rebellion will be met with same results as first rebellion, all tributes must be primary family members of the tributes reaped for the 349th Games.

On the 375th Anniversary, to remind rebels that they not only attempted to defy the Capitol through battle, but also words and choices, the tributes this year will not fight to the death, but they will vote one person out each day until two remain. The Victor will be chosen through a vote amongst the country.

On the 400th Anniversary, to remind rebels that District leaders were main supporters for rebellion, only children of district mayors and officials are to participate.

On the 425th Anniversary, to remind rebels that they destroyed families, only one child will be reaped for the games, but all siblings of reaping age of that child will be entered into the games. Any volunteers will volunteer their siblings by default.

On the 450th Anniversary, to remind rebels that the relatives of their strongest cannot escape the Capitol, only relatives of reaping age related to victors are to participate in the games.

On the 475th Anniversary, to remind rebels of the generosity of the Capitol, The districts are to choose which of the past Quells they would like to repeat this year.

On the 500th and final Anniversary, to remind rebels to never repeat their actions again to prevent further bloodshed, each district is to reap 24 tributes. Each district will fight in their own arena where the last two tributes, regardless of gender, are to be delegates in one final fight amongst the districts in a separate Arena. Once the victor is crowned, the Hunger Games will be canceled forever. May the end of this 5 century punishment serve as a reminder of the Capitols generosity, and as a warning of what other punishments may arise should the districts rebel again. Long live Panem, Long live The Capitol.


End file.
